warriorcatsartfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Cats Art Wiki:Art/Approved1
Teller of the Pointed Stones (Ancient) (H) ~Approved Half Moon as a Stoneteller. Yes, I see the waste, It'll be gone next upload. :3 Sorry if I haven't offically joined yet (my request is on the talk page) but I was so eager. Spotz, I love you for creating this wiki. xD So, comments? Ivyheart☺ 05:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) it's okay, and thanks :P. I have no complaints.Spottedstar42 (talk) 06:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Cba?Spottedstar42 (talk) 17:27, November 23, 2011 (UTC) it will be approved as soon as you get rid of the whiteSpottedstar42 (talk) 03:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. :) Ivyheart☺ 15:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ok, approved.Spottedstar42 (talk) 19:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Firestar (L) ~ For Approval I realized I need to add things (torn ear, pale orange belly, etc.) to this AFTER I uploaded it. Comments otherwise? 00:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) all ginger cats have stripes. other than that, great!Spottedstar42 (talk) 04:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded Thanks, Spotz :D 16:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) this is great. any comments, ivy?Spottedstar42 (talk) 03:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I love it! can you possibly add more stripes to the head? Ivyheart☺ 15:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded Thankies :D 23:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Approved, *claps*Spottedstar42 (talk) 00:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelflight (W)~ For Approval Here she is, how do you like her? Spottedstar42 (talk) Nice! Add stripes to legs. (Is it supposed to be like that?) :), and the highlights on the tail look a tad brighter than the rest. 00:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded I had to rename it because there was a glitch in pixlr and i needed to copy and paste her into another file. how does it look now?Spottedstar42 (talk) 07:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Great! :D 16:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) is it cba?Spottedstar42 (talk) 03:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) okay, it's auto-approvedSpottedstar42 (talk) 04:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Feathertail (A)~ Approved why do i keep picking the cats with bushy tails? :P Anyway, how do you like her?Spottedstar42 (talk) 00:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... The only complaint i can find is that part of the tail is cut off. optional if you want to fix it. 03:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Auto-approved.Spottedstar42 (talk) 00:28, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw (D)~ Approved How is he? this my first charart up for approval. 03:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) the tail highlights are lighter than the others, etheir dull it or make the other highlights brighter.(especially the face)Tabbystar01 04:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. '''how is it now? 04:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) auto-approved because nobody's edited.Spottedstar42 (talk) 00:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Bluestar (L)~ Approved here she is! I worked hard on her.Tabbystar01 04:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) The tail is too bright, and what's up with the muzzle? its a completely different color. Deep voice '''Re-uploaded and her muzzle is tinted silver, Deep. It's supposed to be.Tabbystar01 04:45, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Auto-approved because nobodys edited.Spottedstar42 (talk) 00:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC)